


The Walk-in

by StarMaamMke



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/pseuds/StarMaamMke
Summary: Greg makes an argument for unconventional love making. Missing scene from Season One.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



> This was a tumblr prompt written for @blithelybonny  
> Follow me on tumblr at @StarMaamMke. I promise it's not all Stranger Things trash.

“Can you please take your hands away from my eyes? I don’t want to be weird, but I have a thing about people putting stuff in front of my eyes; masks, blindfolds, hands… I really really need to be in charge of my own vision, and it’s making the old man smell in you and your dad’s house really overpowering. I think it’s like that thing where you lose one sense and gain another. Why do you guys need so much Icy Hot anyway?” Rebecca Bunch prattled on as Greg Serrano led her into his bathroom for the first time ever.

Greg’s hands fell away from her eyes and he heaved an annoyed sigh. “Fine. Here it is.”

Rebecca blinked and frowned at what she saw. It was a standard bathroom; a little bigger than most, but not by much. The shower was a roomy walk-in with bars along the walls. “Okay?”

Greg walked in front of her with an incredulous look. He waved a hand towards the shower in a sweeping, exaggerated motion. “My dad has a walk-in shower, Bunch! Because he’s old and at the threshold of immobility!”

“… And?”

She squealed when Greg placed his hands on her waist, lifted her, and carried her to the corner of the shower, placing her on top of the two bars. He took his hands from her waist. She stayed on the bars, perfectly balanced. “Ta-dah!” He leaned forward and gave her an achingly sensual kiss before pulling away with a grin. “You said you always wanted to do shower sex, but couldn’t deal with the safety issues. Well, here it is; the safest place to catch a dick with water involved!” He did a little tap dance on the flat, tiled surface, waving his arms about in circles. Rebecca placed her hands over her mouth to cover her incredulous giggles.

“You are an idiot, Serrano.”

He stepped forward, cupped her face, and gave her another deep, slow kiss. She threw her arms about his shoulders and returned it with eager vigor. “Well?”

“It’s a practical proposal.”


End file.
